Talk:Hellbiter
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: X360 * XBox ~28,000 HP BR 28 User:Whitewolf11761 * 30,409 - 31,496 @ BR 26 Ferret37 00:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) PC * PC : 162,780 - 169,854 HP @ BR 93 - Arajuk 21:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * On the PC. 165,253 HP at BR 74 - Kadven 12:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) * PC: ~150.000 - 160.000 HP 14:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) * PC: ~45,000 HP - 55,000 HP @ Battle Rank 25 23:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * PC: ~115,000 HP, BR51 Lancelot1 03:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) * PC: Captured Hellbiter @ BR 45/Dropped Blueprint4 & split for large horn(x1),mystic fiend talon(x4),and alp core(x1) Complex digits 06:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) * PC ~80,000 hp at BR 33 Titanium Dragon 09:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * 130 545 ? 144 880 BR 53 (the last hit ~14K) 02:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) * 30 609 @ BR2, * 33 746 @ BR10, * 49 953 @ BR20, * 68 364 @ BR30, * 90 940 @ BR40, * 129 659 @ BR50, * 141 682 @ BR55, * 164 296 @ BR 60+ Zephyr 21:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) PC Hard * PC Hard ~33,000 Hp at BR 8 Darrmok 11:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) * 76 161HP @ BR34. Zephyr135 04:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) * 30 609/32 139/33 646 @ BR1, * 41 048 @ BR15, * 49 953 @ BR20, * 56 190 @ BR25, * 68 364 @ BR30, * 85 720 @ BR35, * 90 840 @ BR40, * 115 201 @ BR45, * 129 659 @ BR50, * 141 682 @ BR55, * 164 296 @ BR60+ Zephyr 20:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) i think this guild task is bugged (pc version) lil salamender spawns but the guild task says "in-progress" anyone know how to resolve this? 17:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong. Just because the Lil Salamander spawns doesn't mean that the Hellbiter is "lost forever". It's just chance. I usually get the Lil Salamander a few times before seeing the Hellbiter. Same goes for all the one-time rares. The note about Lil Salamander spawning instead is for the X360 players as it's the Hellbiter's "backup" spawn. Zephyr 18:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: oh wow is my second stupid question so far ç_ç. Be patient with me pls. however i just noticed ur not a male, im sry to have said "bro" ill call u "sis" hahaha thx anyway! --Giangole 02:09, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Eh, you're still learning how to play the game, right? And I'm not particularly offended since there are a few people who just refer to me as such. Zephyr 03:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hellbiter's Laserbreath 3 is incorrect Hellbiter gets Laserbreath 3 earlier than BR37. He had it at BR31 today. Torinir (talk) 03:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : At BR31, the Hellbiter's level is anywhere from 47-51, capping at 77. It will be using Laserbreath III when you reach BR17~21, depending on what the game rolls. Zephyr (talk) 04:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC)